Nada es lo que parece, Celos?
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Bulma esta arta de los celos de su principe, ella le aplicara una venganza a su manera... Fanfic resubido y modificado, el formato script quitado.
1. Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

N

**NA.: Este fanfic** **ha sido modificado por el formato y la mala narración que le di anteriormente, en fin espero que guste esta vez, y gracias a esas personas que tuvieron la paciencia de dejarme sus comentarios y esperar que lo modificara, y gracias por los reviers que me dejáis.**

**Sin más que decir os dejo con el primer capitulo.**

NA.2: Los pensamientos de los personajes están entre comillas y en cursiva.

NA.3: La secretaria y bulma eran como hermanas, pero vegeta no estaba al tanto ya que el jamás hace caso de las amigas de su esposa. Se trataban con mucho cariño y el pensó otras cosas…

Capitulo 1

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen

Esa mañana iba a ser un gran día para bulma, iba a una reunión en la que firmaría un contrato con una de las compañías mejor vista, después de la suya, de la gran ciudad.

Por lo tanto estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba quieta en ningún sitio, iba a terminar volviendo loco a Vegeta.

-Mujer, te dará un infarto si no te calmas.

-Vegeta es que no puedo estar tranquila, ese contrato es tan importante que si algo saliese mal, me estaría arrepintiendo durante una larga temporada.

- Creo que estas exagerando, tiendes a agrandar las cosas, tienes la misma manía que tu querida madre.

"_Ya está como siempre, nombrando a mi madre, después de lo simpática que es y de no saltarle en sus, malos comentarios._ "

-El jefe de la compañía, Hikaru si que es un gran hombre, se ve tan apuesto y tan juvenil para llevar un cargo de tanta responsabilidad…

-¿Cómo has dicho? – Sentía siempre algo tan extraño cada vez que oía a su mujer mencionar a otro hombre, que no podía ocultar que era alguien celoso.

-Que ese chico, Hikaru, es un encanto de hombre, tendría que haber mas como el.

Para estas alturas de la conversación Vegeta se encontraba algo paranoico, como presintiendo algo malo, y era algo que iba a crear el mismo.

Su estado de nerviosismo estaba tan evidente, como esa vena que se le sitúa en su frente siempre que esta a punto de entablar un combate con un enemigo poderoso.

-Cariño, debo marcharme debo ser puntual y si salgo mas tarde no creo que llegue.

"_No ha dicho nada de un beso como suele hacer siempre, normal, estará tan ocupada pensando en ese humano que tiene que ver, que hasta se olvida de los besos que me tiene que dar."_

-¿Qué te pasa Vegeta?, te has quedado quieto y parado precisamente en la puerta, te he dicho que tengo prisa.

-¿Es que no se te olvida nada?

-Eh, pues a ver déjame pensar, llevo el maquillaje, por que una mujer siempre tiene que estar lista, el perfume, los dichosos papeles, los contratos para los nuevos clientes , las entradas…

"_Ha dicho maquillaje, perfume y entradas… ¿dónde va esta mujer? ¿A una reunión o a una fiesta?_

-Pues no se me olvida nada Vegeta, aunque gracias por recordármelo cielo.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Me olvidas?

-Lo siento cariño, pero a ti no puedo llevarte. – Dijo inocentemente dejando escapar una sonrisa.

-Pues muy bien, ya estás tardando, ve no vaya ser que ese tal Hikaru muera de viejo.- Su tono en Hikaru fue más que sarcástico.

"_Claro que morirá, si se le pasa por su estúpida cabeza tocar a mi mujer va a correr mucha sangre por aquí."_

-Vegeta, ¿te pasa algo? Te quedaste como en shock.

-No me pasa nada mujer, ¿no decías que te ibas? Venga que podría echarte en falta.

- Esta bien Vegeta, hasta luego cariño.

Bulma salió por la puerta a toda prisa, sin darle a Vegeta su mas que ansiado beso que siempre le daba.

-Tiene demasiado interés en ese contrato, y tantas preferencias como el maquillaje, el perfume y las misteriosas entradas…-Vegeta le daba vueltas a lo hablado antes con su esposa.- No me extrañaría que fuera con ese insecto a algún evento, ya que yo siempre me niego rotundamente a esos actos humanos y estúpidos. Aunque por su bien, más le vale a ese terrícola no tocar a mi mujer y no ir a esa cita, por que si no, el próximo lugar al que irá será al cementerio.

Mientras tanto en el coche una nerviosa Bulma estaba pensando en lo extraño que estaba su marido.

-Que raro estaba Vegeta…- De pronto sus ojos se abrieron y sintió una punzada en el estómago. Oh dios, estaba celoso por la forma en que hablé de Hikaru, y su indirecta de que si me faltaba algo era por que me olvidé de darle su beso.

La científica se sentía una miserable por haber tratado así a su pobre marido, que solamente quería su deseado beso, algo que el nunca le pediría.

Unos quince minutos mas tarde Bulma entraba a la empresa y podía notarse en su cara y sus gestos que el nerviosismo persistía en ella y que al contrario de lo que pensaba estaba cada vez mas intranquila por la dichosa reunión, a lo que ahora se añadía como se sentía por como se había quedado Vegeta.

Salió de su mente cuando vio a Hikaru acercarse más a ella.

-Buenos días señora Bulma.

-Muy buenos días. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Me encuentro bastante bien, y teniendo a una belleza como usted delante mas todavía.- La atrevidas palabras del joven hicieron que Bulma se ruborizará.-Y usted, ¿que tal?

-Bien, aunque le agradecería que no me trate de usted me hace sentir mayor y como puedes comprobar me encuentro aun bastante joven.

-Como quieras, Bulma, pero de una vez te digo que ami tampoco me llames de usted.

-Está bien, la verdad estaba algo nerviosa por esta reunión, aunque gracias a usted me siento mas tranquila.- se sinceró.- Disculpe, llamaré para que nos traigan algo de beber.

Bulma pasó por la mesa de la entradita y cogió el teléfono y empezó hablar con alguien que estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Marian, tráenos dos cafés y algo para acompañar por favor.-Al otro lado del interlocutor se oía a alguien aceptar la petición.

Cinco minutos después, la secretaria se presenta allí con una bandeja que contenía las bebidas que solicitó Bulma y aparte un platito con pastas de té perfectamente colocadas en forma de presentación.

Marian la secretaria, no pudo pasar por alto la buena presencia de aquel chico que estaba hablando animadamente con su jefa.

Estatura alta cuerpo bien recompensado, traje de chaqueta y pantalón de tela fina color azul oscuro, camisa rosita claro y corbata mas que imaginativa color lila. Todo acompañado de unos zapatos negros, los cuales se veían bastante caros aunque teniendo en cuenta quien era eso era de esperarse. Por ultimo su peinado sencillo y elegante. Nada que envidiar a la hermosa presidenta llevaba un traje ceñido, negro con pequeños adornos en rojo sobre el pecho lo que le marcaba más su pronunciado escote y unos zapatos de tacón color escarlata que le estilizaban más sus largas piernas.

Vegeta no quería que fuera así vestida pero después de tanto batallar, entre insultos como simio impotente, o bruja insatisfecha, ironías varias y sarcasmos tontos, nuestro pobre guerrero no tuvo mas remedio que agachar la cabeza y dejar a su amada mujercita que hiciera ella lo que ella quisiera, por que sabía de sobra que discutir con Bulma era perder el tiempo, le encantaba llevarle la contraría, igual que a él.

El príncipe seguía dándole vueltas a lo de las entradas, estaba seguro de que su mujer se traía algo que el no quería que supiera.

Dos minutos mas tarde vemos a un vegeta tranquilamente volando en dirección al KI de su amada esposa. La cual estaba tranquila por que nadie la molestaría supuestamente mientras estuviera reunida. Eso creía ella…

La secretaria se retiro después de hacerle su examen visual al empresario y de notar como sus hormonas se revolucionaban por momentos, en su mente había una imagen de ella babeando y si no se iba de allí estaba en peligro de morir por deshidratación.

Bulma hablaba amistosamente con el chico esperando a que vinieran los demás inversionistas. Tenía la corazonada de que este negocio le saldría redondo.

El príncipe llegó y como de costumbre, para que engañarse se puso a espiar en la puerta. Aunque hay que decir que los oídos de Vegeta entendían lo que querían entender.

-Me gusta esto...- No terminó de decir el que le gustaba por que se metió una de las pastas en la boca, naturalmente se refería a su café, Marian se lo preparó especialmente para ella.

"_Así que le gusta estar con ese insecto…"_

-Estoy encantado con nuestros planes, Bulma- Hikaru se refería al contrato.

"_..Planes, entradas, que tendrán planeado hacer…si se le ocurre a esa sabandija tocar a mi mujer…"_

-Mmm...…Yo llevaba tiempo deseándolo, y es un verdadero placer hacer esto contigo.- el aparente "mmm..." es cuando saborea el café, y lo que lleva tiempo deseando es el contrato.

Veamos ahora que interpreto la mente de Vegeta.

"_Está gimiendo, según dice estaba deseándolo, las misteriosas entradas…están solos… estos dos tienen un romance!"_

-Bulma, ¿te dije que hoy estas especialmente bella?

"_¿Hoy?, ¿cómo que hoy? ¿Tantas veces la habrá visto?... juro que mataré a ese infeliz, desharé sus restos por el primer lago que encuentre._

-Oh, basta me harás ruborizarme. Además tú tampoco estás nada mal desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, aunque fue hace tan poquito tiempo…

-Ahora el ruborizado seré yo.

Unas sonoras carcajadas inundaban la habitación, reían como adolescentes ruborizados.

Se levantaron y se dirigieron a la ventana.

Vegeta a estas alturas de la conversación estaba mas que histérico, le podrían contar las arterias y las venas tras su superficie cutánea, podría ser una muestra del color rojo y un sinónimo de chimenea .el pobre estaba con venas exaltadas en frente y cuello, cara roja de furia, echando humo por todos lados y con los puños tan apretados que parecía que estaba agarrando a kakarotto del cuello.

BOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!

Fue el sonido que se oyó ates de ver como la puerta del despacho estaba completamente destrozada ante un Vegeta encolerizado y realmente furioso.

Vegeta se había encontrado a Hikaru encima de su gran señora y ella estaba abrazada a el por la explosión, claro que según el príncipe estaban "haciendo "otra cosa.

El príncipe, nada mas ver ese espectáculo delante de el, hizo que su furia se desatara en forma de súper Sayan 2.

-Bulma!!- Su grito espantó a más de uno.

-Ve...Ve…Vegeta. –Se notaba el miedo en el habla temblorosa de Bulma.

-Bulma! no esperaba que tu resultaras ser una mujer infiel.

-Vegeta, ¿pero que estás diciendo?

- Eres una vulgar y una mujerzuela, Bulma. Me doy la vuelta y me eres infiel con el primer terrícola que te encuentras.- La furia de Vegeta estaba hiriendo dolorosamente a Bulma con estas palabras. – Y a ti insecto. Te mataré de una manera tan dolorosa que lamentarás haber nacido y haberte encontrado con esta cualquiera.

La mirada asesina de Vegeta anunciaba que sus amenazas no las decía en vano y que estaba sintiendo unas ganas tremendas de matar a ese humano por haberse atrevido a tocar a su mujer.

-Vegeta!! - Gritó indignada.- No te consiento que me trates así, yo no estaba haciendo nada malo con Hikaru, eres un maldito estúpido.

Bulma, sentía desvanecerse, estaba en un remolino de tristeza y luchaba contra la ira a su vez.

-Cómo puedes negarlo, Bulma?, encima de todo eres una mentirosa.

-Es que no lo entiendes Vegeta, no hemos hecho nada malo.

-Y me lo dices precisamente tú, que estabas tumbada con él en el suelo y encima lo abrazabas.

-Pero Vegeta, si estaba así es por que al oír la explosión me asusté y él me abrazó para protegerme.

-Embustera, pretendes que crea que el se puso encima tuya para recibir mejor el impacto, no?- La ironía se apoderó de sus palabras.- Alguien tan débil y miserable como él no podría protegerte.

-Perdone señor, pero yo solo me abracé a ella cuando pude ver que la puerta explotaba y fue entonces cuando nos caímos al suelo por la explosión.

-Hikaru, será mejor que te vayas, ya hablaremos del contrato mas tarde, si es que aun lo deseas hacer con mi empresa.

Una mirada de furia de Vegeta alertó a Bulma de que lo mejor que podía hacer era "echar" de allí a Hikaru, o si no, habría bastantes catástrofes.

-Está bien Bulma, pero seguro que estarás bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes estoy bien, será mejor que te vayas.

-De acuerdo, me marcharé cuídate, ya nos veremos, Bulma.

El joven se acercó a Bulma para darle un beso en la mejilla como modo de despedida, cuando el príncipe con sus inevitables celos…

-Hiaaaa!!- Con una enorme ráfaga de KI mandó al pobre empresario a la otra parte de la empresa, con un viaje de ida y naturalmente sin vuelta, ya que con semejante golpe tardaría varias horas en recuperar la consciencia.

Bulma no salio disparada por que el príncipe se encargó de agarrarla muy bien.

-Se acabó, Vegeta. – Dijo Bulma en medio de las lágrimas.

-Oh, no Bulma, esto no se ha acabado.- Se plantó en medio de sus ojos mirándola fijamente.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme tal humillación?

Bulma miraba asombrada a Vegeta, que se encontraba totalmente exasperado por su supuesta infidelidad.

-Pero Vegeta, yo nunca te he hecho nada. Sniff sin embargo tú…tú me trataste como una puta delante de un cliente de la empresa.

-Y eso es lo que tanto te duele, verdad?, que tu amante sepa lo golfa que eres.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada más ya que se oyó en la habitación un sonoro bofetón por parte de Bulma al príncipe.

-Entérate de una cosa Vegeta, aunque como siempre pensaras lo que a ti te conviene.-dijo intentando no llorar mas.-nunca, JAMAS, NUNCA, te he sido infiel. Jamás porque para mí el único hombre que me interesaba eras tú. Pero se terminó Vegeta, estoy cansada de tus continuos celos, me has tratado como a una fulana, una cualquiera, me has humillado. Y eso ya no lo consiento más.

Vegeta intentaba buscar una respuesta a su confesión si era verdad o mentira, aunque por lacara de amargura que tenía Bulma, sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

-Bulma… - Dijo lo mas suavemente posible que pudo.- Yo…

- Nada, Vegeta, lo nuestro se acaba de terminar para siempre.- Terminó de decir rotundamente.-Quiero que te vayas de casa lo antes posible.

Vegeta intentaba buscar una excusa por la que no tuviera que pedirle perdón directamente.

-Los niños…

-Los niños son inteligentes, Vegeta, no como otros, para empezar Trunks es bastante mayorcito para darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando con sus padres y Bra, con el tiempo podrá entenderlo también.

Vegeta intento acercarse de nuevo a Bulma, pero ella no quería verle, estaba demasiado dolida como para poder dejar que su marido la tocara, todo estaba muy reciente aun.

Tenía una pequeña herida en el brazo pero nada serio, un rasguño, y estaba cubierta de polvo.

Una voz asustada y desconocida para el guerrero se oyó cerca de Bulma.

-Mi amor, ¿que te ha pasado?- Dijo completamente atemorizada.- ¿Estás bien?

-Pero, ¿y ahora quien es?- Se quejó Vegeta.

-Marian…cariño estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Te he visto así y me asusté.

Dijo la secretaria acariciándola y acomodándola en su pecho. Vegeta miraba la escena atónito.

"_Está liada con su secretaria!!"_

Continuará en el capitulo 2


	2. A veces es mejor no saber

**Capitulo2**

**A veces, es mejor no saber**

Vegeta había salido por la ventana volando por la ventana literalmente.

Estaba bastante enfadado, y muy furioso, la ira se notaba en cada fracción de su rostro. Se dirigía a su casa, la misma que abandonaría horas después por petición de Bulma.

"_Maldita mujer, me es infiel y encima me echa de casa, ¿cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?"_

Mientras tanto en el despacho de Bulma, ella y su secretaria mantienen una extensa charla.

-Enserio Bulma, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estate tranquila Marian.- Intentó calmar a su secretaria. – Solo fue el susto, pero de todos modos Hikaru intentó protegerme.

-Bulma, no me refería a ese estado. – Intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas.- Me refiero a tu estado emocional. Pude oír los gritos que mantenías con tu marido.

-No sé que hacer, ni que decir.- Sus intentos de hablar fueron interrumpidos por el llanto en el que rompió.- Es un mal nacido, me trata como una vulgar prostituta delante de cualquiera, y yo…yo estoy cansada ya, Marian.

-Venga cariño, no llores. –Consolaba a una triste Bulma. – Veras que todo se arreglará. Además, míralo por el lado bueno, ha demostrado con sus celos que te quiere.

-No se que decirte…

Marian le dio la mano tiernamente a su amiga apartándole delicadamente el pelo de la cara, dejando ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Por cierto, te he traído tus entradas para el concierto, espero que tú y tu novio lo paséis bien.-Dijo sacando los dos papeles de su bolso y entregándoselos a su amiga.

-¡Gracias Bulma! – Exclamó sonriente la secretaria.-Aunque si quieres puedo quedarme contigo, estoy segura de que a mi novio no le importaría que fuésemos otro día.

-No seas tonta.- Dijo Bulma con una sonrisa fingida. –Ve con él y pásalo bien. Pocas mujeres tienen la suerte de disfrutar de un hombre como él.

Mientras Marian seguía intentando consolar a su amiga, Vegeta ya había preparado todas sus cosas y tenía sus maletas listas para abandonar su hogar.

Estaba muy dolido, furioso y enfadado, en cada parte de su ser había un rastro de ira que lo estaba cegando por momentos. Y solo quería desahogarse, y buscó su manera más habitual de hacerla, entrenando.

Las entradas que Bulma tenía tanto interés en no olvidar eran para Marian.

Ella y su novio llevaban un tiempo esperando para una exposición bastante famosa, y las habladurías fueron a tanto que en poquito tiempo se quedaron sin pases para muchos fans de esas pinturas.

Y los agentes de ese museo aseguraban que no tenían entradas disponibles.

La ventaja de ser tan famosa y rica en una ciudad como esa, hizo que a Bulma se las consiguieran rápidamente.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Bulma estaba por salir de la compañía...

No había querido ver a nadie a excepción de su secretaria, y había suspendido todas las reuniones que tenía programas para el día de hoy.

Estaba muy alterada y necesitaba estar lo mas tranquila posible.

Marian seguía en su oficina, estaba recogiendo todo para salir cuanto antes, tenía que arreglarse para no llegar impuntual a la cita que tenía con su novio.

Antes de irse fue a ver a Bulma, por si necesitaba algo antes de marcharse.

-Cielo, estoy por irme ya, ¿necesitas algo?

-No, gracias.- Dijo arrimándose a su compañera.-Venga, tú vete que no quiero que llegues tarde a tu cita por mi culpa. – Terminó de decir con una sonrisa triste.

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme.-Le decía dándole un beso en la mejilla. – Sea la hora que sea.

-De acuerdo. – Le dijo poniéndose de pie. –Gracias cariño, y cuídate Marian.

Bulma se quedó un rato en su oficina, pensando lo que había ocurrido, iba a salir para su domicilio pero sentía que aun tenía que reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido.

"_¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso Vegeta?, ¿Por qué?, maldita sea."_

Fue a casa, encontrándose con las luces de la cámara de gravedad completamente apagadas. Automáticamente pensó que Vegeta ya se había marchado

Se fue a su casa y encontró las luces de la cámara de gravedad apagadas. Pensó que Vegeta se había ido ya.

Mientras habría la puerta de la entrada se encontró a Vegeta, quién la miraba fijamente con una maleta a su lado.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar.

-¡Vegeta! – Su sorpresa fue presa del susto al verle allí con semejante cara de enfado.- Se supone que tenías que irte.

-Y supones bien. –Dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacía ella. –Pero ha habido un cambio de planes.

-Vete de mi casa Vegeta. –Declaró tajantemente. –Me dejaste en ridículo, me humillaste, y me has hecho quedar como una mala mujer que engaña a su marido.

-Creo que te olvidas de algo, Bulma. –Aclaró mirándola a los ojos. –Y es que esta también es mi casa, ya que soy tu marido y tenemos los mismos derechos de estar aquí.

-¡Esta es mi casa!- Gritó desesperada.- Si de verdad fueras mi marido no me hubieras tratado así, Vegeta.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que me quede quieto viendo como me quitan lo que me pertenece y mientras me humillan? – Preguntó exasperado.

-Nadie ha hecho nada así. –Dijo encarándolo nuevamente. –La única victima humillada aquí he sido yo.

-¿Ahora vas de inocente victima, Bulma?

-Mira infeliz, puedes pensar lo que te de la maldita gana.-La conversación se empezaba a poner tensa. –Sólo una cosa más, vete de mi casa de una vez y no vuelvas nunca más.

-Pues siento informarte de que no tengo intención alguna de irme de esta casa.

-Mientes. – Dijo apretando los dientes y luchando contra sus lágrimas por que no salieran. – Si yo misma estoy viendo tu maleta preparada.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en el equipaje de Vegeta, efectivamente tenía todo preparado para irse, pero su orgullo se opuso diciéndole que no le daría el gusto de marcharse.

-Sí, lo sé.- Dijo recobrando la compostura. –Las tengo aquí, y aquí se quedarán, por que no tengo ni la más mínima intención de irme de nuestra casa.

Bulma se sentía impotente ante aquella situación, le costaba mucho decirle que se fuera, pero encima él lo complicaba todo más por su inseparable orgullo.

La científica no dijo nada mas, se dirigió a su habitación y se encerró. Se desnudó y se metió en el baño, sumergiéndose en agua bien caliente intentando relajarse y aclarar sus ideas.

Tanta tranquilidad fue interrumpida por los gritos de Vegeta solicitando su comida.

-¡Mujer, sírveme la cena ahora mismo! –Gritó dejando a Bulma completamente con los ojos abiertos.

-No puedo creer que pretenda que le sirva la cena como si no hubiese pasado nada. – Decía quitándose la espuma de los brazos. – Portándose como lo hace, y más encima hoy, que parecía un maniático, celoso y posesivo.

-¡Mujer! – Seguía gritando. – ¿Es que no me oyes?

-Olvídate de mí, maldito mono.

Vegeta seguía en la planta baja, concretamente en la cocina.

-Papá, ¿qué te pasa? – Preguntó Trunks al ver el estado de su padre.

-Tu madre no quiere ponernos la cena, parece que quiere que me muera de hambre.

Vegeta seguía abajo estaba en la cocina.

-Estará ocupada, papá. –Aseguró el heredero. – Por cierto, Bra se quedará en casa de Pan.

-La estúpida nieta de Kakarotto. – Dijo indignado. –Eso díselo a la loca de tu madre.

-Pero papá…

-¿Qué pasa en esta familia? – Gritó para si mismo. – ¿Es que tú también eres sordo?

-Está bien, se lo diré a ella.

"_Que carácter tiene mi padre, no se como mi madre ha conseguido estar tantos años con él."_

Bulma seguía en la bañera, tranquilamente en el agua, y rodeada de aquella relajante espuma.

-Esta bien, me cansé de ser paciente.-Dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo de la cocina en dirección al cuarto de su mujer.

-Me he perdido algo y no se el que. –Se interesaba Trunks. – Y conociéndolos no me dirán que ha pasado.

Mientras tanto el príncipe abría la puerta del baño dejando a Bulma completamente en estado de shock.

-¡Vegeta!- Exclamó sorprendida.-Sal de aquí ahora mismo maldito pervertido.

-¿Qué pervertido?, si soy tu esposo.

-Te equivocas Vegeta.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó confundido.

-A partir de mañana se arreglarán los papeles correspondientes para que tú y yo, no seamos nunca más pareja.

-Como sea.- Dijo acercándose a ella. – Pero te recuerdo que hoy si soy tu marido, por lo tanto tienes que atender a tus obligaciones conmigo.

Una mirada de lujuria por parte del guerrero se encontró con los ojos sorprendidos de Bulma.

-Ni lo sueñes imbécil. –le aclaró mirando de nuevo a la espuma que estaba en su cuerpo.

-Me perteneces, Bulma, eres mía y puedo hacer contigo lo que me de la bendita gana.

-Estás loco si piensas eso, Vegeta.

-¿Ah, sí? – Preguntó irónicamente.- De alguna forma tengo que cobrarme el hecho de que me hayas sido infiel y encima con tu secretaria.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?-Bulma se quedó pensando en lo que dijo Vegeta.-Creo que he oído mal.

-No te hagas la inocente ahora, se perfectamente que tu secretaria y tú sois amantes.

A Bulma le dio un ataque de risa que era difícil de detener. Vegeta sentía que se estaba estresando y mucho, veía a esa mujer reírse en su propia cara y eso era algo que lo estaba indignando de la forma mas terrible posible.

-¡Deja de reírte de mi! – Gritó agarrando a Bulma de los pelos estirando hacía arriba.

-Vegeta, suéltame por favor. – Rogó la mujer.

-Antes, te hacia mucha gracia ¿no?

Vegeta la soltó por que tampoco podría perdonarse hacerle algún tipo de daño a la madre de sus hijos.

Ella salió de la bañera e intentó alejarse de él.

"_Piensa Bulma, piensa…usa esto como una venganza contra Vegeta, hazle creer que Marian y tú sois amantes, total el ya lo piensa así."_

-¿Sabes Vegeta? –Preguntó acercándose de nuevo a él. –Tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Marian.

-¿Qué? – Gritó sorprendido.

-Que tienes razón en lo que has dicho hace un momento.-Hizo una pausa. –Soy tuya, te pertenezco, pero desde hace un tiempo mantengo un romance con Marian, mi secretaria.

-No sé como tienes la cara dura de… - Fue interrumpido por Bulma.

-Déjame decirte mis motivos. –Aclaró.- ¿Ó no los quieres oír?

Vegeta se quedó unos minutos un tanto pensativo hasta que al fin abrió la boca para contestarle.

-Sí, me gustaría saber los motivos, mujer.

-Verás, Vegeta. –Comenzó.- Tú me dejas insatisfecha sexualmente, yo necesito más sexo, ¿entiendes?, y sin embargo siento que contigo no tengo ni para empezar.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó aún incrédulo por lo que le estaba confesando su esposa.- ¿Qué me estás diciendo, Bulma?

El ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso, se podían cruzar miradas llenas de tensión por los habitantes de esa habitación, mirándose nuevamente a los ojos, Bulma dirigió su palabra al príncipe.

-No te alteres Vegeta. –Le dijo disfrutando su placentera venganza. – Es que Marian sabe como tocarme, como hacerme perder la razón con cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso y su forma de lamerme es tan placentera…

-Si sigues así os mataré a las dos.

-Pero Vegeta. -Dijo en un tono irónico.-Te estoy contando la verdad. Al pensar en ella no puedo evitar excitarme, y puedo sentir la humedad en todo mi cuerpo, y no precisamente por que haya terminado de bañarme.

-Bulma, si no paras te arrepentirás de esto.

Vegeta estaba furioso completamente, no podía reprimir sus celos, y su enfado lo llevó al punto de transformarse en Súper Sayan dos.

- Vegeta, es una diosa en cuanto al sexo se refiere. -Le dió la espalda intentando evitar su satisfacción al ver el estado en el que estaba su marido. –Nunca te lo dije pero, mi fantasía erótica siempre fue tener una relación sexual con una mujer.

El príncipe quería negar la evidencia pero su cuerpo hablaba por él, sus hormonas masculinas estaban en alerta mientras escuchaban toda esa información por parte de Bulma, la que para añadir más tensión al ambiente, estaba completamente desnuda y empapada.

El guerrero tenía una erección que lo estaba quemando completamente por dentro.

La mujer llevó su mano al pecho del Sayan y fue deslizándola lentamente hacía su zona intima, con una caricia perturbadora que lo hizo sentir un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-Bulma…

Pequeños suspiros de deseo escapaban de sus labios entre abiertos.

-Vegeta. –Susurró en su oído.-Estoy muy excitada…- Dijo cogiendo una mano del guerrero y llevándola a su intimidad.- ¿Sientes la humedad, no cariño?

"_Quizás me estoy pasando con él, después de todo si actuó así es por que me quiere. Pero el castigo por su trato hacía a mí no se lo quita nadie. Seguramente terminaremos en la cama, como es costumbre, le haré creer que no me da lo que necesito, veremos como reacciona ante la sorpresa que le tengo reservada."_

-Bulma, si no te estás quieta no podré contenerme. –Dijo con esperanza de sonar convincente. –Aunque, ¿por qué tendría yo que reprimirme?, eres mí mujer, y lo que tienes que hacer es cumplir con tu obligación.

Vegeta la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, la depositó en la cama y fue marcando un recorrido de caricias con su lengua por su cuello, el que dejó un momento a la espera de ser besado para atrapar sus cálidos labios.

En ningún momento dejo de recorrer su cuerpo con apasionadas caricias dominadas por sus manos deseosas de hacerla estremecerse.

Bulma disfrutaba de las miles de sensaciones que estaba experimentando y solo podía gemir como respuesta.

La mano del príncipe se perdió entre las piernas de la mujer buscando su humedad.

Siendo preso de la excitación y del deseo de darle placer comenzó una serie de caricias buscando levemente llevarla al éxtasis.

En cuestión de segundos la boca del guerrero descendió por la misma curva que las manos de Vegeta habían viajado, para encontrarse de frente con él, con la fuente que llevaría a su mujer al máximo placer.

Quería saborearlo, estimularlo y experimentar sensaciones que los hacían sentirse completamente vivos.

-Ah… -De la boca de Bulma solo salían suspiros y gemidos.

El príncipe separó un momento su boca de su actividad para poder decir algo que alertó a Bulma.

-Como gimes… seguro que esa tal, Marian no puede hacerte disfrutar tanto como yo. –Dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. -Acéptalo, disfrutas conmigo y experimentas cada sensación del sexo.

"¿A_h, si? Pues esperemos a ver como reaccionarás ante mi sorpresa, Vegeta."_

Continuará en el capitulo3

Hola!!

Aquí el 2 capitulo de este fanfic.

Al modificarlo y añadirle más narración vi que iba a ser demasiado largo así que lo corte aquí, y modificare los demás y ya los adaptaré.

Espero que ahora os guste algo más.

Saludos y como siempre, Gracias por leerme y dejarme vuestros comentarios!!


End file.
